The Adventures of Max Styles
by RedRocket69
Summary: A young boy leaves his hometown comforts to recieve his first pokemon and travel across the Kanto region. Many adventures and friendships await the young traveller. How will Max adapt into his new life and new challenges that await him around every corner?


The story begins in a small city in the Kanto region where young trainer Max Styles was getting off a very long bus ride. The ride began in the brilliant and bustling Saffron city, where the young trainer lived, all across the land and ending in Pallet town. Pallet town was a very huge change from the hectic city Max was used to back home. The small town was vibrantly green and yellow in the early autumn weather. Only a very few houses lay across the lush green grass that extended away from a dense thick of maple trees. On the other side of town you could see a small lake that enclosed the east. It might have been a small town but Max was still fatigued by the walk from the bus stop to the professors lab.

20 minutes and a half mile later Max aproached the medium-sized building and scoffed. It was barely half the size of the smallest building in Saffron. Turning the handle and stepping inside Max recieved several warm greetings and handshakes from a few lab assistants. "The professor is waiting for you up these stairs here," a smaller female assistant, dressed in a white lab coat with pigtails and glasses, pointing at a set of metal stairs. "Thanks," Max said smiling as he made his way past the young girl. The assistants' face turned a light crimson color and she rapidly started some busy work so noone would notice.

Max stood in a large room filled with all kinds of machinery and gadgets. The middle of the room sat a lone table, with 3 pokeballs upon its surface, and an elder man at its left side. The man was facing away from Max, "professor...Oak," the boy said looking at a piece of paper that was pulled from his pocket. "Oh...ah," exclaimed profeesor oak, spinning in his spot to face the boy. Max stood around 5'0 and had a skinny build, medium length dark brown shaggy hair fell down around his face barely covering his hazel eyes. Freckles danced across the young trainers' face, arms, and legs. Max was wearing a small red t-shirt with the Pokemon league logo on the front with royal blue cargo shorts. The shoes he chose were a mix of red and blue running shoes.

"Sorry to startle you professor. I just thought you were expecting me." Max said. "Yes, your Max Styles. You have been chosen by me to recieve your very first pokemon and go on a journey to see the Kanto region in full." Professor Oak exclaimed happily while pointing to a large poster depicting the regional map. The Professor reached down to the first pokeball on the table and picked it up. The ball shot open and a brilliant flash of light emerged. The light materialized into a small turquoise pokemon with a dark green bulb on its back. "Bulbasaur, the grass type tank, a very durable and headstrong pokemon." The professor said with the enthusiasm of a young boy on Christmas morning. Professor Oak then released the pokemon in the second ball. The pokemon was an ocean blue, with a deep brown shell on its back. "Squirtle, the playflul water type, very tricky to train but powerful with the right trainer." The professor said, barely containing his smile at the squirtle acting very innocent. He released the content of the final ball and a bright orange pokemon landed brandishing a brilliant orange and red flame licking at the tip of its tail. "Charmander, the red hot fire type, the brave and charismatic companion."

Max looked on in awe at the 3 pokemon in front of him. The pokemon were all young, energetic, and full of potential. One of the 3 really took the young boys heart, however, and he was unabe to take his eyes off the energetic fire type. "Charmander," Max stated while reaching to grab the little orange creature. "Charmander we are gonna be the best of friends wont we" Max said softly, cradling the pokemon in his arms.

Professor Oak looked touched at the display of affection Max was showing to Charmander. Professor Oak walked to the young mans side and placed the tip of the pokeball to Charmanders back. With Charmander back in his pokeball Oak pressed it into the trainers palm. "Your bond with Charmander seem to be growing. would you like to give Charmander a nickname?" Oak said. "No" Max said. Professor Oak then held out both palms to Max. In one hand were 5 red and white spheres about 12 inches in diameter. The balls had a black band separated the red and white halves of the sphere. "You press the large white button in the center before throwing to catch or release your pokemon" Oak stated smartly watching Max examine the balls in his outstretched hand. The other hand had a squared red hi-tech device. Max grabbed the item and clicked a small green button on the front. A door poped open on the front of the device. etchetched lettering above the screen told him the name before Oak could tell him. "Pokedex" Max stated.

"Right you are" The professor said with a large smile. The boy was given a handbook for the pokedexs' usages. "Basically you use pokeballs to catch pokemon and the data is stored automatically to the pokedex. Do your best on your journey and overall make sure you have fun." Oak said while shaking Maxs' hand.

Out on the outskirts of pallet town Max decided to sit under a small oak tree. he stared off at the breeze blowing through the trees carrying leaves from one tree to another as if they were passing notes. A Pidgey swooped down dangerously close to the ground hunting for its prey. A Rattata scurried across the field when Pidgey began to gain altitude once again. The forest was thriving and wild.

A young girl walked out of the thicket of trees leading to Pallet town. She walked about halfway across the clearing toward Veridian city before she saw the young man staring at her. Max felt warmth in his belly as he smiled at the girl. Dark brown hair covered most of the girls childishly cute face and her rosy red skin glowed accented by her light brown eyes. The girl wore a black t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and black slacks. The bag on the young girls back was also a dark blue and black, there was also a red and white hat strapped to the top of her bag. The front of the hat had a vaguely familiar green pattern on the front.

The girl aproached Max and outstretched her hand. "Ashley Ketchum, nice to meet ya." Ashley said as Max grasped her hand. "Max Styles" Max said. Ashley quickly pulled a pokeball from her hip, "would you like to battle with me. its my first time" she said shyly. "Mine too, but we can have fun learning together" Max said as he pulled his own pokeball out of his bag.

"Go Charmander!"

"Go Pikachu!"

They both called thier pokemon to the battlefield. Both trainers locked eyes and could not turn away. Max began to feel a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Pikachu, use thunderwave." Ashley yelled, but Max was ready for it. "Charmander dodge and use scratch." Pikachus' cheeks lit up as electricity shot out of the little yellow mouse. Charmander managed to sidestep the bolt and charge at Pikachu with his small arms glowing dimly. The pokemon slammed together with force, Charmander swinging his arm and connecting with Pikachu. "Pikachu use iron tail" Ashley yelled. Pikachus' tail glowed a bright white as it slammed into Charmander, sending it flying. " Charmander ember now!" Max yelled as charmander forced itself back to its feet. A small ball of fire began to form in Charmanders throat. Charmander was having trouble aiming at his mark due to Pikachu refusing to stay still. After a loud cry Charmander fired the projectile and it sailed right into Pikachus body, sending it flying to Ashleys feet. Swirls covered Pikachus eyes.

"We won" Max yelled in victory. Charmander felt so proud he stood a little taller, making him look adorable. Max called Charmander back into its ball and walked over to the Ashley huddled beside her Pikachu. Max watched as Ashley sprayed the contents of a purple spray bottle on the injured pokemon. Pikachu stood up quickly, instantly recharged. Ashley then returned Pikachu to its ball. "Pokemon league rules state i owe you some money for defeating me. i have no money so i would hope you can accept a few potions instead." Ashley said, Holding out 5 potions. Max took them and put them in his bag. "Yea thats fine, I could use some to keep up our strength. me and Charmander are headed to Veridian city." Max said proudly.


End file.
